Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF15
Rozdział 15. Czarny Kot otwierał i zamykał usta, wyglądając przy tym jak ryba. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Los sprawiał, że poznawał elementy historii Solviera osobiście. Teraz siedziała przed nim jego młodzieńcza miłość. Olivia Mayer. Właścicielka królika o imieniu Cruz. Wszystko się zgadzało. To o niej Solvier wspominał Monsielli i to o jej względy się ubiegał. Patrząc na jej reakcję na słowa Adriena dotyczące blondyna, można było wywnioskować, iż jej sąsiad nie był jej o obojętny. Najwyraźniej coś między nimi było. - Co Cię łączyło z Solvierem? - zapytał prosto z mostu, nie chcąc marnować czasu. Kobieta wyglądała na wyraźnie zdziwioną tym pytaniem. Przez chwilę patrzyła się na Adriena z lekko uchylonymi wargami. Zapewne układała sobie w głowie co dokładnie ma powiedzieć albo czy w ogóle cokolwiek mówić. Opuściła wzrok w dół, skupiając go na swoich, kręcących młynki, palcach. Wciągnęła nosem powietrze i zaczęła mówić, wciąż nie spuszczając spojrzenia z kciuków. - Pamiętam, jak się tu wprowadził. Miałam wtedy 13 lat, zresztą tak samo, jak on i jego bliźniacza siostra. Moi rodzice od razu postanowili lepiej poznać sąsiadów i już dzień po ich wprowadzeniu się, zaprosili ich na grilla. To właśnie wtedy poznałam go lepiej. Oh, i naprawdę nie żałuję. Był, i na pewno wciąż jest, niesamowicie przystojny, utalentowany oraz posiadał cudowny charakter. Początkowo spędziliśmy czas na nauce francuskiego, którym on mówił płynnie i z którym ja miałam spore problemy. To właśnie dzięki niemu z wami rozmawiam. Po jakimś czasie zostaliśmy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a potem ja poczułam do niego coś więcej. Zakochałam się w jego całokształcie. Był chodzącym ideałem i nie przesadzam. Wiedziałam również, że nie byłam jedyną, która wpadła po uszy, dlatego jakoś szczególnie się z tym nie ujawniałam. Pamiętam też, że zawsze po szkole chodziłam z nim na jego treningi lacrosse oraz zaglądałam do kliniki weterynaryjnej, gdzie udzielał się jako wolontariusz. Skoro już o niej mowa to było to miejsce, w którym widziałam go po raz ostatni. Cruz, mój królik, zwichnął wtedy łapę podczas skakania po podwórku, więc udałam się z nim do owej weterynarii. Oczywiście ucieszyłam się, gdy zobaczyłam tam Solviera. On chętnie zajął się moim pupilem. Po skończonym zabiegu, kiedy miałam już wychodzić, on zatrzymał mnie i zapytał, czy nie chciałabym z nim gdzieś wyjść następnego dnia. Zgodziłam się cała w skowronkach i w podskokach wróciłam do domu. Niestety nasza randka nigdy się nie odbyła. Następnego dnia usłyszałam o tym, że matka bliźniaków, jedyna osoba, jaką mieli, nie wróciła z nocnej zmiany. Policja wszczęła poszukiwania, ale nie dało to żadnych efektów. Solviera i Monsiellę zabrano z domu. Nawet nie zdążyłam się z nimi pożegnać. - podniosła głowę, wtedy Czarny Kot ujrzał w jej oczach łzy. - Zajęłam miejsce Solviera w klinice weterynaryjnej i obiecałam sobie, że kiedyś uda mi się być tak samo dobrą, jak on. Codziennie również staram się znaleźć jakieś informacje na temat tej dwójki albo ich matki. Adrien poczuł, jak jego serce kurczy się boleśnie. Zrobiło mu się dziewczyny niesamowicie żal. Straciła miłość oraz przyjaciela jednocześnie. A Solvier? Ponownie posmutniał na myśl o tym, w jaki sposób życie chłopaka zmieniło przez zaginięcie matki. W jaki sposób JEGO życie zmieniło się przez zaginięcie matki. W jakiś sposób byli podobni. To mogłoby być dobrym argumentem w czasie walki. Natomiast Olivia... zielonookiemu coś podpowiadało, że kobieta może okazać się kluczowym elementem uspokojenia Solviera. Spojrzał na Tortuę. Rudowłosa miała wilgotne oczy, które starała się w jakiś sposób ukryć. Znał Séraphine i wiedział, że w swojej bohaterskiej formie nie mogła pozwolić sobie na okazywanie słabości. Złotooka wzięła na ręce przebiegającego obok jej nóg królika i położyła go na kolanach Olivii, w celu odwrócenia jej uwagi od przykrych wspomnień (tak, wiem, mogło jej się to kojarzyć z Solvierem, ale ciiii, nie skojarzyło się c':). - Przepraszam, czy nie obraziłabyś się, gdybyśmy odeszli z Kotem na słówko? - zapytała Tortua, łapiąc towarzysza za nadgarstek. - T... tak, jasne. - Olivia zdobyła się na sztuczny uśmiech i pogłaskała swojego gryzonia po głowie. Séraphine pociągnęła blondyna za sobą do pokoju obok salonu. Okazał się on być uroczą kuchnią. Nie była jakoś szczególnie duża, wymiary nie przekraczały 4x4. Ściany miały kolor biały, jednak do połowy (od podłogi) przykrywały ją płytki, swoją barwą przypominające fiolki. Jasne meble ozdobione były malutkimi malunkami przedstawiającymi różne kwiatki. Jednak najciekawszym elementem tego pomieszczenia była srebrna lodówka. Dlaczego? Na górnych drzwiach (dolne to zazwyczaj zamrażarka) wbudowano fioletowe panele, imitujące ramkę. Wewnątrz niej znajdowały się zdjęcia. Mnóstwo zdjęć. Na niektórych widniały odręczne podpisy osób, które się na nich znajdowały. Zdjęciem, które najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, było to w rozmiarze kartki A4. Przedstawiało ono... piętnastoletnich Solviera i Olivię. Było to typowe selfie. Adrien szybko przyjrzał się postaciom. Solvier w jednej ręce trzymał aparat, którym było robione zdjęcie, zaś drugą obejmował Olivię. Miał na sobie strój do gry w lacrosse, a jego rozczochrane włosy świadczyły o tym, że niedawno zdjął hełm. Brunetka zaś na policzkach wymalowane miała jakieś herby, prawdopodobnie drużyny, w jakiej grał chłopak, bo były w kolorach jego uniformu, natomiast jej górną garderobę stanowiła biała koszulka z czarnym napisem, którego Czarny Kot nie mógł rozczytać. Jej głowa przyozdobiona została typową czapką kibica, również z herbem po środku. Oboje robili głupie miny - Solvier wystawiał język i puszczał do obiektywu oczko, a Olivia zrobiła zeza, formując usta w tak zwaną rybkę. Zdjęcie podpisane było po angielsku, czarnym markerem. Treść była prosta i prawdopodobnie miała na celu wywołać uśmiech na twarzy brunetki - "Szczerze mówiąc to byłaś najlepszym kibicem na trybunach. I przy okazji najgłośniejszym. Jak będziemy wyjeżdżać na mistrzostwa to biorę Cię ze sobą, więc nie rezerwuj sobie nic na ten czas, ok? ~Twój ulubiony zawodnik, Solvier <3". Było to naprawdę urocze i Adrien nie dziwił się, że Olivia tak tęskniła za swoim nastoletnim obiektem westchnień. Wrócił myślami do teraźniejszości. Popatrzył na stojącą przed sobą Tortuę. Dziewczyna wciąż próbowała powstrzymać stojące w oczach łzy, lecz jej starania poszły na marne, gdyż mrugnęła, a po jej policzkach pociekły dwie duże krople. Adrien otarł je szybko, powodując, że jej twarz przybrała wdzięczny wyraz. Szybko wzięła się w garść i oparła ręce na bokach. - Ona może nam się przydać i być kimś, kto rozwiąże nasze problemy z panem "zniszczę całą Kanadę za pomocą zwierząt". - blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna przerwała mu, kładąc palec wskazujący na jego ustach. - A teraz wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego tu tak właściwie jesteśmy? Opowiedział jej szybko całą historię, zarówno swoją dziecięcą znajomość z bliźniakami, jak i to co pokazał mu Monsiella. Wspomniał również o tajemniczym dzienniku. - I pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy poszukać tu ich matki. - skończył teatralnie. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi w górę. - Nie dziwię się, czemu Biedronka jest przywódczynią. Twoje plany są beznadziejne. Czarny Kot miał wrażenie, że właśnie uderzył w betonową ścianę szoku i zażenowania. Liczył na to, że Séraphine go poprze i z dziarskim uśmiechem na twarzy powie coś w rodzaju "to na co jeszcze czekamy?". Lecz po chwili przypomniał sobie, że rozmawia z Tortuą, czyli tą mniej radosną wersją jego przyjaciółki. Często serio zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno ta sama osoba. Chociaż patrząc na różnicę charakterów między swoimi dwoma wcieleniami... Odtrącił teorię na temat właścicielki żółwiego miraculum. - Dlaczego beznadziejny? Jest tak genialny jak ja! - zripostował jej uwagę. - Czyli wcale. - zgasiła go rudowłosa. - Naprawdę myślisz, że znajdziesz ją ot tak? Słuchaj, według tego twojego dziennika Doyl Colerr zaczął szukać Lavender już dawno. Skoro jemu nie udało się swojej zaginionej, ogólnie uważanej za martwą, siostry, to niby tobie ma się udać? Praktycznie jej nie znasz. Dodatkowo jestem prawie stuprocentowo pewna, iż jej zniknięcie jest związane z miraculum. Czyli że takim należy iść tropem. Nie wiem, może trzeba go poszukać lub... Wtedy chłopak przypomniał sobie, co dostał od Roxy po tym, jak ona i Marinette przeszukały pokój po porwaniu dziadków Séraphine. Kiedy dojechali już do feralnego hotelu przyjętego przez Solviera, Adrien trzymał ten przedmiot w dłoni podczas przemiany. Po transformacji schował go do kieszeni i zupełnie zapomniał o jego istnieniu. Wsadził dłoń do kieszeni, aby wyjąć z niej zaklętą wsuwkę. Obrócił nią w palcach, a umieszczone w niej pawie oczko rzuciło na ściany kolorowe wiązki światła. - To jest miraculum Lavender. - podał wsuwkę Tortua'le, która przyjrzała się jej z bliska. Powiedział dziewczynie skąd ją ma, natomiast ona wciąż przyglądała jej się bacznie. - Może kwami będzie wiedziało, gdzie jest jego właścicielka? - rudowłosa spojrzała na Kota pytająco. - Nie... w środku nie ma kwami. Plagg go nie wyczuł. - przypomniał sobie chłopak. - Jak to nie ma kwami? Przecież po zdjęciu miraculum jego opiekun zostaje wyciągnięte do środka, prawda? - Niekoniecznie... - Adrien przywołał do siebie wspomnienie, kiedy to podczas walki z Lady WiFi jego pierścień zsunął mu się z palca, mimo to Plagg wypadł z miraculum, a on przecież wrócił do swojej ludzkiej formy. W takim razie możliwe by było, iż Lavender w momencie, gdy straciła miraculum była przemieniona. Czyli, że kwami wciąż jest aktywne, więc po aktywowaniu wsuwki powinno, przynajmniej z tego co mówił Czarnemu Kotu Plagg, je wyczuć. A była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła tę ozdobę założyć. Bez wczesnego uzgodnienia z Séraphine, blondyn wybiegł z kuchni do salonu, gdzie Olivia obdarzyła go pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Widać było, że niekoniecznie wie, co się dzieje i czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Zielonooki wyciągnął w jej stronę otwartą dłoń, w której trzymał wsuwkę. Kobieta zwróciła oczy na wsuwkę, następnie z powrotem na jego twarz i powtórzyła to kilkukrotnie. Finalnie zakończyła wpatrzona w oczy Adriena ze zdezorientowaniem. - Wepnij to we włosy. - rozkazał najmilszym tonem na jaki było go stać. - Po co? - Olivia podejrzliwie cofnęła dłoń. - Chcesz uratować Solviera i przy okazji świat? W takim razie pomóż nam poprzez poprawienie swoich włosów. - wtrąciła się wychodząca z kuchni Tortua, która najwidoczniej postanowiła zdać się na nowym planie swojego towarzysza. Przekonana argumentem w postaci Solviera, brunetka wzięła spinkę w palce i wpięła ją we włosy, zaragarniając do tyłu prawostronne pasma. Wtedy Czarny Kot ujrzał błyśnięcie pochodzące z drugiego piętra, widocznego przez okno, opuszczonego domu bliźniaków. Przymrużył oczy w celu wyostrzenia obrazu i ujrzał... małą, niebieską istotkę lecącą w ich kierunku. W mgnieniu oka stworzonko znalazło się w salonie i teraz wisiało centralnie przed przerażoną Olivią. Było to kwami, mające cechy charakterystyczne dla jego gatunku. Miało kolor niebieski, długi pawi ogon oraz piórka nad oczami. Popatrzyło się na wszystkich swoimi ogromnymi zielonymi oczami. - Witajcie! Jestem Brinn! - pomachała łapkami żywiołowo. - Hej Brinn. Gdzie jest Lavender? - zapytał Adrien. - Ja... ja nie wiem. - kwami posmutniało. - Ja... ja... zaraz, nawet nie pamiętam co się stało. - Jak to? Nie pamiętasz jakim cudem znalazłaś się w tamtym domu? - Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Mieszkam tam razem z Lavender oraz jej dziećmi. Tylko... właśnie, gdzie jest moja właścicielka? Mam wrażenie, że spałam wieki. - Spałaś? - blondyn podrapał się po karku. - Dobrze, powiedz mi Twoje ostatnie wspomnienie. - To... hmm... już wiem! Lav przetransformowała się, ponieważ wyczuła zagrożenie. Aha! I jeszcze ja poczułam w pobliżu inne kwami. A dalej... dalej nie wiem... Chłopak zmartwił się. Utknęli w martwym punkcie. Znowu. Co wydarzyło się od jej ostatniego wspomnienia. Kwami z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz smutniejsze, a kiedy skończył, miał wrażenie, że istotka za chwile się rozpłacze. - Czyli, że... - Brinn wyglądała na zamyśloną. - Byłam uśpiona? Zahibernowana przez cztery lata? Adrien przytaknął. - Tyle mnie ominęło... Ale, chwilę... brat Lavender prowadził dziennik na temat miraculów... on... on kiedyś znalazł coś na temat tego, jak kwami może skontaktować się ze swoim właścicielem, jeżeli ten nie ma swojego miraculum... - Pamiętasz może w jaki sposób? - zapytał z nadzieją zielonooki, przy okazji karcąc się w myślach za to, że nie doszedł do tego momentu w dzienniku. - Było coś o artefaktach. Ich było kilka, nie pamiętam dokładnie ile. Ale w każdym z nich były takie same miracula. Znaczy, zazwyczaj. Często po prostu miały takie same kolory. Dodatkowo ciągle powstawały nowe, tworząc kolejne artefakty. Ale wracając do tematu - kiedy wszyscy lub przynajmniej większość właścicieli tych miraculów by się zjednoczyło, to podobno można by wtedy przyzwać wszystkich obecnych, jak i dawnych Wybranych. Ale jak ich wszystkich znaleźć? Czarny Kot przypomniał sobie o znalezionych w hotelu dziewczynach. Obydwie miały miracula, dodatkowo jedna znalazła się tam z przyjaciółką, która też była Wybraną. Możliwe, że Solvier w celu zemsty porwał takich osób więcej. Przynajmniej taką chłopak miał nadzieję. - O to już się nie martw. Zajmę się tym. - powiedział pewnie. - No dobrze... Czyli że... ja również musiałabym znaleźć nowego właściciela, aby przyzwać dawnego. - spojrzała się na Olivię. - Ty mnie obudziłaś, więc to Ty automatycznie jesteś wybraną. Brunetka wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Kim jestem? Zaraz, po co? W sensie mam zwalczać zło tak? Jechać do Kanady. O, właśnie! Przecież to... stworzenie, nie wyraziło zgody na udział w walce prawda? - kobieta próbowała się wymigać. - Oh, no przecież! - Adrien pstryknął palcami. - Słuchaj Brinn, jest pewien problem, który my musimy zwalczyć. Świat jest w niebezpieczeństwie, natomiast my musimy... - ...Je powstrzymać. To jedno z wielu zobowiązań Wybranych. A kwami musi w tym pomóc. Nie musicie mi tłumaczyć z kim walczycie. Jeżeli chociaż jedna osoba jest zagrożona, to ja muszę powstrzymać zagrożenie. - Brinn przyłożyła łapkę do serca. Czarny Kot spojrzał na zrezygnowaną Olivię. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i pomógł wstać. - Słuchaj, nie masz wyjścia. Zostałaś wybrana i... - Ale jak się do tego nie nadaję! Jedyne co potrafię to leczenie zwierząt! - kobieta była bliska płaczu. Adrienowi przypomniała się Marinette. Kiedy to chciała się poddać i przestać zwalczać zło. Również uważała, że się do tego nie nadaje. Ale on nie wyobrażał sobie osoby, która mogłaby być lepszą Biedronką. I nie mylił się. Nikt nie mógł się z nią równać. Przezwyciężyła samą siebie i dzięki temu stała się bohaterką. - Słuchaj, wiem, że to może się wydawać trudne, ale ludzie Cię potrzebują. Solvier Cię potrzebuje. A skoro ja uważam, że się do tego nadajesz to tak jest. - powiedział i usłyszał cichy śmiech Tortua'y za sobą. Olivia popatrzyła na nich oraz na uśmiechającą się przyjaźnie Brinn. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zwróciła się do swojego królika. - Cruz, przez jakiś czas będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam. - odwróciła głowę w kierunku kwami. - Co mam zrobić? - Wystarczy, że powiesz "koloruj pióra"! - powiedziała z podekscytowaniem Brinn. - Dobrze, w takim razie... Brinn, koloruj pióra! Wokół dziewczyny rozbłysło błękitne światło, które po chwili zniknęło, a oczom Adriena ukazała się pawia bohaterka. Jej strój był dokładnie taki sam jak jej poprzedniczki. Pokrywający ciało kombinezon pokryty był turkusowymi piórkami połyskującymi w słońcu. Twarz, od nosa do czubka głowy, zakryła karnawałowa maska, a na włosach pojawiły się tworzące koronę pawie pióra. Czarne buty sięgały jej do ud, a rozkloszowana sukienka idealnie komponowała się z resztą swoim lazurytowym kolorem. Właśnie w tej chwili z łazienki wyszła Koala. - Twoje mydło bardzo ładnie pachnieeee? - przedłużyła ostatnie słowo ze zdziwienia. - Nie było mnie tylko chwilę... - Mogłabyś nas teleportować z powrotem do Kanady? Potem Ci wyjaśnię. - dodał szybko. - Z tyloma osobami na pokładzie? Cóż, mogę spróbować, ale możemy trafić jeszcze mniej celnie niż ostatnio. - dziewczyna szurnęła swoim kijkiem po podłodze, zostawiając zielony ślad. - Trudno, hotel jest spory. - uśmiechnął się Adrien, a superbohaterka wzruszyła ramionami. - No dobra, w takim razie ruszamy! Koala wykonała standardową procedurę, podczas której Adrien ponownie poczuł, jak odrywa się od ziemi.